A Delayed Wedding
by shining minsu
Summary: Dengan suara yang bergetar Jaejoong berbisik, "Bear, bukankah tuksedo pilihanku bagus?"./ Pastur tua tersebut pun menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Apa pengantin prianya sudah datang?"/YunJae GENDERSWITCH / DLDR / Songfic dedicated to Ejinki aka Han Eunji / 1SHOOT


**Tittle : A Delayed Wedding**

**Author : Shining Minsu**

**Rating : Kids – Teenagers+**

**Genre : Romance, Angst (well..)**

**Characters : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong **

**Warning : ****Genderswitch**** for Kim Jaejoong, miss-typo, Song!Fic.**

**Summary : **Dengan suara yang bergetar dan amat pelan hingga nyaris menyerupai bisikan, Jaejoong bertanya, "Bear, bukankah tuksedo pilihanku bagus?"./ Dengan langkah tergesa ia mengambil penutup kepala transparan dari gaun pengantinnya lalu berlari memasuki mobil tuanya, tak ingin terlambat untuk hari besarnya./ Pastur tua tersebut pun menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Apa pengantin prianya masih lama?".

**A/N : **A Songfic which is dedicated for Han Eun Ji a.k.a Ejinki eonnie karena sudah mengungkap identitas asli Shiny. You're great! Padahal shiny sudah mengganti gaya penulisan =3

Dibuat dalam semalam, dan revisi 2 hari. Well. Shiny harap tidak mengecewakan. Eunji eonnie, i hope it's right as your request.

**Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy Reading!**

**ooOoo**

**[ Now Playing :: 03 내안가득히 ****(You Fill Me Up) – Kim Jaejoong ]**

Yeoja cantik yang saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa dengan berbantalkan paha Yunho itu terkikik geli saat melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang begitu serius menatap layar TV layar datar berukuran 30 inchi yang kini menampilkan adegan demi adegan dari film Titanic. Sesekali Jaejoong, yeoja cantik tersebut mengusili Yunho dengan mencubit pelan pipi atau hidung namja tampan itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Yunho tidak lagi bereaksi dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan di detik berikutnya Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Yunho sama sekali tidak menonton film tersebut. Yunho memang menatap ke arah layar TV, namun pandangannya kosong dan menerawang. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini saja Jaejoong menangkap basah Yunho sedang melamun. Akhir-akhir ini namja yang merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung itu amat sangat sering terlihat oleh Jaejoong sedang melamun, bahkan ketika mereka sedang berdua seperti ini.

"Bear? Yunniebear?", panggil Jaejoong beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun Bear. Lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa hm? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?", tanya yeoja cantik itu kepada Yunho, dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengelus surai almond milik Jaejoong dan berkata dengan nada lembut, "Aku baik-baik saja". Dan jawaban singkat dari Yunho barusan menyisakan keheningan di detik berikutnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang akhirnya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

**힘껏안은두팔이느슨해질때더힘껏내게로안기는**

**himkkeot aneun du pari neuseunhae jil ttae deo himkkeot naegero angineun **

**Until the two arms I used with all my might to you loosen, I'll hug you much tighter towards me**

"Boo.. ", panggil Yunho setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong yang mendengar panggilan Yunho pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersila di sofa berwarna pearl red itu dengan posisi menghadap Yunho.

"Ne. Wae bear?", tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum yang melekat di bibir cherrynya.

"Peluk aku.", pinta Yunho dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan Jaejoong. Meski heran dan ragu, jaejoong akhirnya memeluk namja yang sudah 5 tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, namja yang juga akan resmi menjadi suaminya 2 hari lagi.

Sret.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukan mereka lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma apel yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong, tanpa sadar lelehan bening mengalir dari mata yang biasanya sarat akan wibawa dan ketegasan itu. Dengan menahan isak tangis serta sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya, Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar akibat menahan tangisan, "Kumohon biarkan seperti ini. Sebentar saja boo.".

Jaejoong terkejut. Tingkah Yunho yang tidak biasanya itu membuat yeoja cantik tersebut bingung, namun sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan mengiyakan, membiarkan kekasihnya memeluknya dengan erat dan lebih erat lagi sementara ia mengelus lembut punggung tegap Yunho.

**애타게아프게흐르는벅찬영화야비워도가득채워지는눈물은**

**Aetage apeuge heureuneun beokchan yeonghwaya biwodo gadeuk chaewojineun nunmureun **

**The overwhelming movie that plays on anxiously hurtfully,** **The tears that fill to the brim even when I empty it**

Perlahan Yunho melepas pelukan mereka. Dengan mata yang sedikit memerah Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum getir. Kemudian Yunho memaksakan bicara dengan suaranya yang mash bergetar, "Mianhe Boo, Aboji dan omonim sudah mengetahui rencana kita. Mianhe. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkanku dengan Go Ahra 2 hari lagi. Di Tokyo.".

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Pikiran Jaejoong langsung kosong, seolah seluruh fungi tubuhnya mendadak mati total. Senyum yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari bibir cherrynya memudar dan berganti dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tapi.. Tapi Yun..", Jaejoong tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yeoja cantik itu menatap nanar ke arah Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah menggenangi mata tajamnya. Dada yeoja cantik itu berdenyut sakit. Dan rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar ke bahu dan perutnya saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi bodyguard aboji akan kesini dan menyeretku lagi. Maafkan aku. Ia mengancam akan membunuhmu dan menghancurkan kita berdua. Maafkan aku.", ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong meski kini pandangannya memburam akibat air mata yang menumpuk dan memenuhi kelopak matanya.

"Tapi.. Tapi bear, pernikahan kita juga 2 hari lagi..", ujar Jaejoong yang akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan putus asa Jaejoong kembali menatap manik mata kecoklatan milik Yunho, berharap ucapan Yunho hanyalah sekedar kebohongan atau kekonyolan seperti yang dilakukan Yunho pada 1 April tahun lalu. Namun tidak ada balasan dari bibir Yunho, Jaejoong justru dipeluk erat dari Yunho sebagai balasan dari kalimatnya sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya sesak serasa dihimpit sesuatu yang keras dan tidak terlihat. Dadanya berdenyut lebih nyeri dan terasa lebih sesak lagi saat ia merasakan Yunho menangis di pelukannya. Tangisan yang untuk pertama kalinya Yunho tunjukkan didepan Jaejoong semenjak ia mengenal sosok namja tampan tersebut. Sosok yang selama ini selalu tegar dan kuat di hadapannya dan sudah menemaninya selama 5 tahun terakhir.

"Hiks..", akhirnya satu isakan lolos dari bibis cherry Jaejoong. Dan di detik berikutnya yeoja cantik itu mulai menangis keras dan terisak hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam rasa sesak di dadanya meski pada kenyataannya hal itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun nyeri dan sesak yang menderanya. Langit yang selama ini berada di atas Jaejoong serasa runtuh. Dengan segenap perasaannya yang kacau, Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan mereka, masih dengan lelehan bening yang mengalir dari doe eyesnya serta rasa sesak dan nyeri yang tak henti-hentinya mendera hatinya.

"Mianhe boo", bisik Yunho dengan suaranya yang serak dan sudah hampir habis akibat menangis. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rose dan Jack berpelukan di depan lambung kapal Titanic dengan angin laut yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

**그건사랑이라부르는오직한사람너야오우넌내안가득히**

**Geugeon sarangira bureuneun ojik hansaram neoya ou, neon naean gadeukhi**

**That one and only person I call her my love is you.** **Oh, you fill me up**

Jaejoong menatap sendu ke arah gaun dan tuksedo berwarna putih yang kini sudah tergantung rapi di kamarnya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati tuksedo berwarna putih tadi. Dengan teliti ia memperhatikan setiap inchi dari tuksedo yang seharusnya akan dikenakan oleh Yunho besok. Tuksedo yang Jaejoong pilih setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 11 jam di butik kecil di pinggiran Seoul. Tuksedo yang akhirnya gagal menjadi menjadi hadiah kejutan untuk Yunho, kejutan kecil yang sebenarnya ingin diberikan Jaejoong hari ini. Namun sayangnya Yunho sudah diseret orangtuanya ke Tokyo sejak kemarin.

Jaejoong memandang tuksedo tersebut dan tersenyum hambar dengan genangan kristal bening yang menutupi iris matanya saat mengingat perjuangan yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong untuk membeli benda mewah tersebut. Waktu setahun untuk mengumpulkan uang bukanlah waktu yang singkat, apalagi dengan penghasilannya yang hanya sebagai penyanyi di kafe kecil. Sambil menahan sesak di dadanya dan perut yang terasa bagai diaduk-aduk Jaejoong membetulkan beberapa bagian dari tuksedo tersebut yang tidak tersemat pas pada manekin setengah badan tersebut. Setelah itu Jaejoong meletakkan tangannya di bagian depan tuksedo tersebut lalu perlahan mengelus permukaan kainnya. Kemudian dengan suara yang bergetar dan amat pelan hingga nyaris menyerupai bisikan, Jaejoong bertanya, "Bear, bukankah tuksedo pilihanku bagus?".

**다시오늘이내마지막처럼너를사랑해오우넌내안가득히**

**Dasi oneuri nae majimakcheoreom neoreul saranghae oh, neon naean gadeukhi**

**Once again, today, I love you like it's my last day.** **Oh, you fill me up**

Jaejoong mulai menangis dan berteriak tanpa suara, namun beberapa detik kemudian isakan tangis pertamanya pun memecah keheningan kamar kecil tersebut.

"Hiks.".

Isakan putus asa milik jaejoong terdengar menggantikan suara detak jam di kamar tersebut. Kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini lolos begitu saja dan dengan cepat mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kemudian di detik berikutnya Jaejoong limbung dan ambruk hingga tubuh mungilnya berbenturan menyapa lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Tubuhnya lemas seakan tidak bertulang. Yeoja cantik itu meringis pilu diantara isak tangisnya dan memukul pelan dadanya yang terasa mengkhianatinya dengan terus menerus membuat rasa sesak tanpa henti di dadanya. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan ratusan benda tak terlihat yang menusuk dada dan ulu hatinya. Hatinya sakit.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesak dan juga isakan tangis yang justru membuat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Berikutnya Jaejoong mulai menarik rambutnya frustasi, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengerang tertahan saat merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sesak dan nyeri yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal. Yeoja cantik itu terus menangis dan mengerang diantara isak tangisnya. Hingga pada akhirnya satu jam kemudian Jaejoong tertidur di lantai dengan berselimutkan angin dingin yang mennyapa tubuhnya dari jendela kamar kecilnya yang terbuka.

**자신없는발걸음느려질때면더크게들리는멜로디**

**Jasineomneun balgeoreum neuryeojil ttaemyeon deo keuge deullineun melody**

**When your inconfident footsteps slowed,** **That's a melody I hear louder**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara irama langkah yang sudah Jaejoong hafal di luar kepala itu lebih dulu menyapa indra pendengaran jaejoong hingga memecah keheningan di tempat yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui dimana. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sambil melihat dirinya sendiri yang mengenakan gaun serta sekitarnya yang gelap gulita. Dengan segera ia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menemukan sang pemilik irama langkah kaki tersebut.

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Yunho. Yunho terlihat amat tampan dalam balutan tuksedo putih yang merupakan hadiah kejutan untuk Yunho. Dengan langkah mantap namja tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Suara langkah kaki Yunho terdengar keras dan bergema hingga memecah kesunyian di ruang gelap dan kosong dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Namun raut bahagia Jaejoong dan senyum yang terpatri di bibir cherry miliknya perlahan sirna dan berganti dengan raut wajah bingung saat ia melihat Yunho perlahan memperlambat langkahnya. Suara langkah kaki yang sebelumnya mantap itu kini mulai terdengar melambat dan terdengar ragu lalu perlahan melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Menyisakan jarak yang cukup jauh antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

**이세상하나밖에없는슬픈노래야끝까지부르고불러도끝없는**

**I sesang hanabakke eomneun seulpeun noraeya kkeutkkaji bureugo bulleodo kkeuteomneun**

**This is the only one sad song in this world.** **A song that's endless even when I sing and sing again to the last note**

Sebelum bibir cherry Jaejoong mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk Yunho, tiba-tiba saja muncul Ahra dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang sama seperti yang ia pakai dan merangkul erat lengan namja tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong terkejut dan melebarkan manik matanya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan, namun yang ia dapati berikutnya adalah Yunho yang memutus kontak mata mereka lalu menengok ke sampingnya dimana Ahra berada lalu tersenyum pada yeoja tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Selanjutnya semua di pandangan Jaejoong berubah gelap, dan di detik berikutnya dia melihat Yunhonya perlahan berjalan ke altar bersama Ahra yang dengan setia merangkul lengan Yunho. Yunho mengabaikan pandangan terluka yang Jaejoong berikan padanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ahra. Namja tampan itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum manis seraya menatap Ahra yang kemudian dibalas senyuman bahagia oleh Ahra.

Jaejoong shock. Ia menatap keduanya tanpa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan seperti ada beban berat yang menahannya hingga tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Kulit pucat Jaejoong makin pucat dan bibirnya mulai bergetar seiring prosesi pernikahan Yunho dan Ahra yang berjalan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun hingga Yunho dan Ahra selesai mengikat janji. Dan Jaejoong langsung ambruk begitu sumpah pernikahan selesai diucapkan oleh Yunho, perlahan air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipi tirusnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kehilangan seluruh energinya menyaksikan pernikahan kekasihnya dengan orang lain. Orang yang dicintainya menikah dengan wanita lain.

Sedetik kemudian sekelilingnya berubah gelap. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh ringkih yang masih terduduk lemas itu bergetar hebat. Jaejoong mulai mengerang dan berteriak meski nyatanya tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Seluruh tubuh yeoja cantik itu makin terasa sesak. Amat sesak hingga ia tak bisa bernapas lagi. Hingga akhirnya kegelapan menelannya kedalam jurang tanpa dasar.

**그건사랑이라부르는오직한사람너야오우넌내안가득히**

**Geugeon sarangira bureuneun ojik han saram neoya oh, neon naean gadeukhi**

**That one and only person I call her my love is you.** **Oh, you fill me up**

"Yunnie!", teriak Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membanjiri piyama bermotif hello kitty yang digunakan yeoja cantik itu sementara nafasnya kian memburu seakan kehabisan oksigen. Jaejoong meneliti sekitarnya dan menghela napas lega setelah menyadari bahwa ia masih berada di kamar mungilnya. Tampaknya yeoja cantik itu tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat semalaman bercumbu dengan lantai kamarnya tanpa alas apapun.

Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya saat melihat tanggal serta jam yang tertera di layar handphonenya, 31 Januari 2013 07:30 KST. Tanpa membuang waktu Jaejoong pun segera bangkit dari lantai dan bergumam kecil pada dirinya sendiri, "Sebentar lagi jam 11. Sebaiknya aku bersiap kalau tidak mau terlambat ke pernikahanku sendiri".

"Aku akan tetap datang. Meskipun.. Meskipun kau tidak datang sekalipun"

**다시오늘이내마지막처럼너를사랑해오우넌내안가득히**

**Dasi oneuri nae majimakcheoreom neoreul saranghae ou neon naean gadeukhi**

**Once again, today, I love you like it's my last day.** **Oh woo… you fill me up**

Jaejoong hendak meletakan handphonenya di nakas ketika ia melihat figura minimalis yang berisi fotonya bersama yunho. Tangan kanan Jaejoong pun langsung menyimpan handphonenya di atas nakas sementara tangan kirinya meraba permukaan figura tersebut seraya tersenyum pahit. Tanpa sadar yeoja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa perih dan sesak yang sudah tak asing itu terasa lagi dan menyergap dadanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyimpan kembali figura tersebut di nakas sambil menghapus kasar air mata yang nakal mengalir dan membasahi pipi tirusnya dengan punggung tangan.

**가끔겁이나서내일이두려워서혼자말없이헤매곤하지만**

**Gakkeum geobi naseo naeiri duryeowoseo honja mareobsi hemaegon hajiman**

**Although sometimes I get scared and I'm afraid of tomorrow, I wander by myself without a word**

Jaejoong telah mengenakan gaun putihnya. Make up tipis yang ia pakai memberi kesan natural meski hal tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan betapa pucat wajah yeoja tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa ia mengambil penutup kepala transparannya lalu berlari memasuki mobilnya, tak ingin terlambat untuk hari besarnya. Atau lebih tepat bila disebut sebagai hari yang seharusnya jadi hari besarnya.

Seperti biasa, jaejoong membenarkan posisi spion belakangnya setelah ia masuk ke mobil keluaran lama yang merupakan warisan dari ayahnya yang telah meninggal. Saat sedang membetulkan posisi spion belakang, Jaejoong tersenyum kecut begitu manik mata bulatnya menangkap sebuah hiasan bentuk beruang di pinggir kaca spionnya. Hiasan yang dulu seenaknya ditempel Yunho saat namja tampan itu menyadari betapa 'sepi' mobil milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku berangkat bear", bisik Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang masih sedikit serak akibat menangis tadi malam. Yeoja cantik itu menyalakan mesin dan mulai melajukan mobil tua ayahnya. Tampaknya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bayangannya di spion yang menunjukan wajahnya yang pucat serta doe eyes miliknya yang membengkak. Ia juga mengacuhkan koran pagi yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya dengan menampakkan foto wajah kekasihnya dengan seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Ahra, dalam balutan baju pengantin. Sementara terdapat headline yang dicetak dengan huruf besar-besar diatas foto tersebut.

'_Pernikahan putra tunggal keluarga Jung dengan anak bungsu keluarga Go akan dilaksanakan hari ini, pukul 11 di Tokyo Convention Centre_'.

**사랑해널사랑해조용히외쳐본다오우난너를사랑해**

**Saranghae neol saranghae joyonghi oechyeobonda oh, nan neoreul saranghae **

**"I love you. I love you." I shout out silently Oh, I love you **

Jaejoong masih berdiri dengan cemas di depan altar yang ada di dalam gereja kecil dimana seharusnya ia akan menikah dengan Yunho, namja yang ia cintai. Tangannya meremas gaun pernikahannya hingga beberapa bagiannya kusut sedangkan bibir bawahnya ia gigit guna mengurangi rasa cemas dan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya sejak 2 jam lalu. 2 jam sudah berlalu dari waktu pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yeoja itu menatap deretan kursi kosong di gereja kecil itu. Tidak ada satupun keluarga ataupun kenalan Jaejoong yang hadir di bangku tamu. Pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho memang sedari awal dirahasiakan guna mencegah tindakan tak terduga dari kedua orang tua Yunho yang tidak menyetujuinya. Tidak setuju dengan pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong yang kini hanya seorang anak dari suami istri biasa yang telah lama meninggal. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, sekarang ini hanya ada seorang ahjussi yang merupakan penjaga gereja dan ahjumma tukang bersih-bersih gereja tersebut yang duduk di bangku tamu dan menjadi saksi.

Pastur tua yang rencananya akan menikahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho kini menghela nafasnya saat menyadari berapa waktu yang telah terlewat 2 jam dari rencana semula. Pastur tua tersebut pun menepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong dan bertanya, "Apa pengantin prianya masih lama?".

**그래오늘이내마지막처럼너를사랑해오우난너를사랑해**

**Geurae oneuri nae majimakcheoreom neoreul saranghae ou nan neoreul saranghae**

**Yes, today, I love you like it's my last day. Oh woo… I love you**

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas pertanyaan pastur tersebut dengan senyuman tipis, merasa tak enak karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menatap ke arah pintu gereja yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar tanpa ada satupun yang masuk selain helaian daun yang tertiup angin. Dada jaejoong makin bergemuruh hebat dan terasa sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernapas saat menyadari bahwa Yunho tak kunjung datang di pernikahan mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit mendapati kenyataan yang terasa kian menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Ia sadar dan tahu bahwa Yunho tak akan datang, namun dadanya tetap terasa sakit. Sakit seolah dadanya ditusuk oleh jarum-jarum yang tak terlihat hingga tembus ke punggung. Yunho tidak datang ke pernikahan mereka. Dan akhirnya dengan senyum tak enak Jaejoong pun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah pastur, penjaga gereja serta ahjumma tukang bersih-bersih yang hanya dapat memandang prihatin dan tersenyum maklum ke arah pengantin yang gagal menikah tersebut.

"Jeongmal mianhamnida."

**그건사랑이라부르는오직한사람너야오우넌내안가득히**

**Geugeon sarangira bureuneun ojik han saram neoya. Oh, neon naean gadeukhi**

**That one and only person I call her my love is you.** **Oh, you fill me up**

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar menatap kunang-kunang yang beterbangan dari jendela gereja. Langit Seoul kini telah tertutup permadani gelap dengan bertaburkan beberapa bintang yang memamerkan sinarnya. Suasana di gereja yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul itu tersebut sudah tampak lengang meski waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdo'a dengan khidmatnya serta seorang yeoja menempati bangku paling depan dari barisan bangku di gereja tersebut dengan gaun pengantin yang telah kusut. Kim Jaejoong, yeoja yang masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya sejak pertama kali datang kesini tadi pagi. Kim Jaejoong, yeoja yang pada akhirnya gagal menikah karena kekasihnya tidak kunjung datang di hari pernikahan mereka. Dan Kim Jaejoong, pengantin wanita yang kehilangan pengantin prianya di hari pernikahan mereka.

Tes..

Setetes kristal bening jatuh mengenai gaun putih Jaejoong yang tak lama kemudian disusul oleh kristal-kristal lainnya yang meleleh dari doe eyesnya. Jaejoong menyerah. Kini yeoja cantik itu tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang sekian lama ia tahan. Doe eyesnya memerah. Rasa sesak yang amat sangat menyergap tubuhnya sementara perutnya mengejang bagaikan diremas dan diaduk. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih itu terulur untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yeoja cantik itu menangis putus asa, tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat isak tangisnya yang keras. Perlahan tapi pasti pikiran optimisnya yang selalu mengatakan kalau beberapa menit lagi Yunho mungkin datang dan telah menahannya sejak 9 jam lalu itu hilang. Dengan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya, Jaejoong mengerang frustasi dalam tangisnya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang do'anya akan terganggu akibat tangisnya yang meledak. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia putus asa. Ia ingin mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Sedari awal ia sudah tahu bahwa ia akan patah hati dan terluka. Namun nyatanya hingga saat terakhir rasa sesak dan nyeri yang muncul itu tetap menyakiti dan membuatnya menangis putus asa.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ditengah tangisannya, Jaejoong mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan memasuki gereja. Sejenak, Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya untuk mendengarkan irama langkah yang nyatanya ia kenal dan telah ia hafal di luar kepala itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan untuk beberapa detik nafasnya tercekat hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

**다시오늘이내마지막처럼너를사랑해****(너를사랑해****) 내안가득히**

**Dangshin oneuri nae majimakcheoreom neoreul saranghae (neoreul saranghae) naean gadeukhi**

**Once again, today, I love you like it's my last day.** **(I love you) you fill me up."**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat sosok tegap yang kini berada beberapa meter darinya. Namja dengan tuksedo yang acak-acakan serta rambut yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya dan nafasnya yang putus-putus seperti baru berlari marathon. Beberapa memar dan bercak darah di wajahnya sama sekali tak mengurangi paras tampan namja tersebut. Jaejoong tertegun dan membulatkan doe eyesnya begitu iris matanya menangkap sosok tersebut. Yunho. Pengantin prianya sudah datang. Sepersekian detik berikutnya yeoja cantik itu menekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan pandangan tidak percaya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, yeoja cantik itu bangkit dari kursi yang semula ia duduki. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, yeoja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetar itu satu-satu meski langkahnya terseok-seok hingga akhirnya ia berlari kencang lalu memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Senyum bahagia tersemat di bibir cherrynya sementara ia kembali menangis dengan lebih keras.

"Boo. Mianhe. Maaf aku terlambat. Perjalanan Tokyo-Seoul tak sesingkat yang kukira."

**[ End of playlist :: Play again :: Switch to library ]**

**~FIN.**

**ooOoo**

**So, how was that? Shiny knew it sucks. Aaah, Shiny tidak bisa menentukan apa ini sedih dan tidak. Shiny buta feel ):**

**Anyway, thanks for read it (:**


End file.
